


筹码五

by tianti520



Category: tianti520
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-11-03 20:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianti520/pseuds/tianti520





	筹码五

这明明不是他想要的生活，却一点反抗不了，越陷越深。  
欲望就是一个无底洞，根本就不知道尽头在哪里。  
林彦俊现在不知道自己的生活为什么会变成这样。  
是被迫成为王子异夺取利益的筹码，是被陈立农宠爱的兔子，是被范丞丞宠爱的猫咪。

这样的日子真的好吗？正确吗？

他不知道，他知道这很罪恶，却在其中寻找到了依赖的感觉，自己不再是孤独一个人在房间羡慕别人收到礼物，自己被抢，不代表自己是被需要的吗？  
他觉得自己快疯了，明明知道这开始就是个错，可他却想把这个错挖的更大更深。  
他不否认没有自由的生活是痛苦的，可原来生活不也是没有自由吗？

窗外的草地上已经开起了稀稀疏疏的小花，他们互相在不同区域，拥有自己的地域。挨着树的小花的地域可谓是最小的，可是它们却是开得最鲜艳的。有大树为他们提供避雨的平台，有大树掉下的落叶滋润着他们。一切都不是很好吗？少了地方又怎样，我生存不也很好吗？

可若是一堆树围绕着小花，小花会不会因为汲取不到阳光而枯萎呢？贪心就会败北。

“猫咪，今天想吃什么我带你去吃”  
“我想吃西餐”  
“好，我带你去”

西餐对于林彦俊来说是什么？

是一个梦，是梦里才能吃到的东西。

“waiter，来两杯八二年的红酒，两份牛排，一份沙拉 ……”  
“你点得太多了，会很贵的”  
林彦俊环顾四周氛围，服务员都床着定制的服装，吊灯将四周墙壁都染上了温柔的颜色，道路两旁都放着有昂贵的品种稀缺的花朵。  
他就瞄了一眼菜单就看一道菜都是上百价格。  
这是他不敢奢望的，他原来只有多听话，将训练官变兴奋，他才可以得到好吃的肉和鸡排，一旦他拒绝将不明东西吃下他就得不到接下来几顿餐食。  
范丞丞看到林彦俊圆鼓鼓的脑袋四处张望，可爱极了，这为他省钱的模样真像个小媳妇替花钱大手大脚的老公担忧。这顿饭物超所值，嘿嘿。  
“范总”  
“说了以后叫我丞丞”  
“丞丞，为什么？”  
“什么为什么？”  
“我不值得，我很脏”  
“不要说这种话了”  
“范总，我是不是很傻我觉得自己可以是唯一，但我想想我只有现在这副身体值得你们留恋了吧，遇到更好的就会选择别人吧”  
“你为什么会这么想”  
“陈立农，王子异，不都是和我做过后，依然会选择将我推给别人嘛”  
“你认为我是和他们一样的人吗？”  
“不是嘛，商人不是讲利益的嘛！”  
“确实，所以你最好满足我，这样我就不会把你推给别人”  
“好”

两具身体在车上不大空间里纠缠着  
“轻点，啊”  
“太紧了，做了这么多次怎么还是那么紧，就是个狐狸精”  
“啊，啊”  
“陈立农和王子异射进来过吗？”  
“嗯”  
“果然脏啊”

是啊，我就是脏的  
这样的我，谁会稀奇呢？

“啊，啊”  
“宝贝，好甜”

甜吗？可我觉得身上全是苦

“宝贝，你出了好多水，果然身体越来越敏感了”

敏感？不是你们调教出来的吗？不是你们想看的吗？  
可真是觉得自己贱啊

最后，林彦俊已经晕过去了

花会枯，不管有没有树  
因为他没有营养  
他被夺走所有阳光和养分  
他只是个外壳而已，随时就败了

依赖？  
糜烂的生活？  
想要的？

不过是幸福缺失的背后畸形的想法而已

我身后有谁？  
一无所有

我靠谁？  
不就是自己吗？

“黄明昊，我准备好了”  
“开始吧”


End file.
